Touhou: Subarashi Shin Sekai
by raidouXVI
Summary: "All truth passes through three stages. First, it is ridiculed. Second, it is violently opposed. Third, it is accepted as being self-evident." After chasing an animal that stole an important memento from him, a human finds himself in a world where fantasy exists. As he begins his quest for his way home, he also begins to question the truth behind his own existence. Can he find it?


_**Touhou: Subarashi Shin Sekai**_

_**A Touhou Fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not hold ownership over Touhou Project. ZUN does.**_

_**Author's note: Welcome to Touhou: Subarashi Shin Sekai! Or in full english, Touhou: A Wonderful New World. This is actually a re-written version of my previous Touhou fic, due to some...things.**_

_**...Okay, let's start!**_

* * *

_**-1**__**st**__** Person POV-**_

_I opened my eyes…_

_I found myself in the middle of a wide meadow. Around me were both flowers and grass. The time here appears to be night, it seems. But it has always been night…_

…_In this dream of mine._

_It has always been the same. The same meadow. The same night. And…_

_The same woman._

_And speaking of the devil, she's here, right in front of me, standing with her hands on her chests, and with a smile on her face, as if she was glad of my presence. Her golden eyes stared straight to my own, full of warmth, as if saying that it will be alright…_

_And like she usually does, she reaches out both of her hands to me, beckoning me once again to bask in her warmth…_

_As if the force of nature manipulated my body, I automatically comply with what she wants, and move towards her, and remain in her embrace for a long time…_

_In this dream, that is…_

_After a while, she slowly lets go of me. As soon as I am no longer in her warm hug, she declares unto me…_

"_We will meet again, in this dream. So don't worry. I will never leave you…" She would say these words with a tone full of both regret and anticipation. She then slowly fades away from my sight, and as she does, a tear rolls from my eyes and down through my cheeks…And yet, I do not know why…_

"_See you later…My little Ryuuji…"_

_She fully disappears from my sight as she said those words, and with that, my dream ends…_

_And so, I, Kuzunoha Ryuuji, returns to reality…_

* * *

_**-3**__**rd**__** Person POV-**_

"Uurrrggghhh…I can't feel my legs…and my hands."

Ryuuji wakes up from his slumber, and sits on his bed. He has blond hair, which is messy, a usual sight after waking up. His eyes are a deep purple. He has a light skin tone as well, resembling a healthy variation of ivory.

Ryuuji then proceeds to take a glance at the clock on the study table beside the bed, and sees that the time is currently 5:05, a sign that he should start moving.

"Looks like I'd better get my butt in gear. Reika said that she'll be at the amusement park at 7:30!" Ryuuji massages his forehead to relax, before he tries to remember his 'plan', "Okay, first, take a bath…Then, clothes, of course. Then cook breakfast for two. Eat breakfast, then go!" Ryuuji then proceeds to remove his clothes quickly, that one could describe that he strips in the speed of light. He then proceeds to run towards the bathroom, towel in hand…

* * *

_-10 minutes later-_

After bathing at lightspeed, Ryuuji dries himself with his towel, before proceeding back to his room, specifically, straight to his wardrobe. After searching for a specific set of clothing, he finds his target, and throws the set of clothes on the bed.

He first puts on a black colored, high collared sleeveless shirt. He then wears a pair of black pants, held by two black belts, forming an X on his hips. The next piece of clothing is a red short-sleeved, hooded jacket with a fleur-de-lis insignia on each outer area of the short sleeves. The jacket's collar is colored black, which is folded and pleated back. Ryuuji wears it unzipped. Then, Ryuuji wears a pair of black shoes, with two red straps that also form an X on the upper area of the shoe. And lastly, he picks up a necklace from the bed, and wears it on his neck. It has a red and black yin-yang pendant.

Ryuuji proceeds to look at the clock again, whereas, the time is now 5:25. He grins as he realizes how much time he has, at least, if he hurries up.

"Well, time to get cooking!"

_-An hour and thirty minutes later-_

After cooking and eating breakfast, Ryuuji proceeds to look at the clock at the wall of the dining room, only to see that it's already 6:45.

"Okay. I've already left the old man Genjou's breakfast on the table, so I should be ready now…Oh, wait." Ryuuji takes out his wallet from the left pocket of his pants, and opens it, only to see…

…His dating budget, along with his savings.

"This should be enough." Ryuuji then closes his wallet, and returns it into his pocket. He then proceeds to exit the house. He then proceeds to lock the door of the house with a key from the right rear pocket of his pants.

"Okay!" Ryuuji slaps his face with both his hands, "This is your first date, Kuzunoha Ryuuji! Better not screw this up!" Ryuuji talks to himself more for a few minutes, before he snaps out of it and proceeds to the bus stop of his town…

* * *

_-10 Minutes later, after riding the bus-_

Ryuuji sits on a bench, right in front of the entrance of a large closed gate. Behind the gate is the amusement park that he and his date will be going to. On the said gate is a sign that says, "Magical Mima's Fun Park opens at 7:30!"

Ryuuji proceeds to lower his head with a hand on his chin, making him look like he's planning of something with great importance, _'Alright. Now that I'm here, there's no turning back! I planned this for a week already ever since I confessed, and she said yes! I can't screw this up! Focus, Ryuuji!'_

"Whoa, you're early! Again!" A girl's voice interrupts Ryuuji's concentration, causing him to jump out of the bench he's sitting like a cat on black coffee, no sugar.

The said girl has long brownish-black hair with a large red ribbon tied behind her head. She also has crimson eyes burning with energy. She wears a white sleeveless high collared shirt inside a red sleeveless jacket, which is zipped right up until her ample chests. She wears a red miniskirt, with very short black shorts beneath. She also wears black knee high socks, and a pair of red tennis shoes with white overtones. She also wears a necklace with a red and white yin-yang pendant on her neck.

This girl is Hakurei Reika, the school council president of Gekkoukan High, the miko of the city's shrine, and…

…Ryuuji's first girlfriend.

"Well…I figured that I should at least wake up early for a change, you know." Ryuuji replies in an attempt to be modest, but it's not so effective, as Reika only raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Oho, since when did you wake up late, vice-prez?" Reika playfully pokes Ryuuji's left cheek with her right hand, eliciting a blush from Ryuuji, who retorts with a playful tone, "Oh right. YOU always wake up late, if my memory serves me right! You're that president who got detention…three times in a row within a week! Hahaha!" Ryuuji finishes his statement with a laugh, while Reika's face showed a red tint.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot!" Reika proceeds to playfully punch Ryuuji as she said this. Ryuuji, in turn, dodges each and every blow she attempts to land.

"You're not supposed to dodge any of that!" Reika keeps on trying to punch Ryuuji as she spoke. Ryuuji replies as he kept dodging, "Well, it goes with training!"

"You're unfair, Mr. 2012 National Kendo champion! You're supposed to go easy on newbies!" Reika stopped punching, as she ran out of energy. Yet her eyes say otherwise. "You know, we've been a couple for two weeks, yet, I still don't know much about you, except that you can swing a sword, and cook better than any girl, me included! Anyone who ate my cooking fell unconscious right after a single bite!" Reika crosses her arms as she pouts. Truthfully, anyone who had balls to eat her cooking ended up into the infirmary for a whole day, even Ryuuji.

"…Well, I can teach you, you know. But first…" Ryuuji points to the large gate of 'Mima's Magical Fun', which is starting to open. "Wanna still go for our date…?" A light blush escapes Ryuuji's cheeks as he said this.

Reika also showed the same reaction, "Yeah. I can't wait, either…Let's go! I want to know more about you today!" Reika excitedly grabs Ryuuji's hand, making him blush harder as they run towards the amusement park…

'So, this is my first date…Well, here goes!' Ryuuji thinks as he holds Reika's hands tight.

'I can't believe I'm actually on my first date! I've never been this…happy!' Reika thinks as she felt Ryuuji's grip got tighter…

The couple then enters 'Mima's Magical Fun' for their first date…

After testing out every single ride, games, and food, Ryuuji and Reika found themselves in a bench within the amusement park's central plaza. The couple took their time as they silently rested, with Reika resting her head on Ryuuji's arm, all the while holding hands with each other…And Reika was snoring lightly, as she fell asleep.

'That Scarlet Devil's haunted mansion was too much for her, I think.' Ryuuji thinks in amusement as he remembers Reika screaming and running around, while dragging him along. Her expression was hilarious, but at the same time, she was also…_really cute._ Ryuuji blushed a bit as he tried picturing out Reika's flustered face…

Ryuuji himself was starting to lose consciousness, and it only took a few moments before he closed his eyes…

* * *

_**-Ryuuji POV-**_

_Here we go again…_

_It's this dream, again._

_The same meadow…Same grass and flowers…And…_

…'_Her' again._

_However, something is different about 'her' today…_

'_She' does not beckon me to hug her anymore, but instead, she…_

_She's crying. But, she still wears a smile, despite the tears that flowed down from her golden eyes…_

"_I finally found you…As soon as you are in my arms, I will never lose you again…"_

_As soon as she said this, my dream abruptly ends…_

* * *

_**-3**__**rd**__** Person POV-**_

"Ugh, my head…" Ryuuji puts a hand on his forehead, as a short headache invaded, but quickly disappeared.

Opening his eyes, he found himself on the same bench he was resting at with Reika earlier. However, Reika was no longer around, and instead, a note was in her place, which reads, "I went to get something back at my house! It's a surprise for you! Please wait for me in that bench!" Ryuuji sighed as he read the note. As far as he remembered, Reika was indeed a…forgetful girl.

"Geez. Might as well goof around and-" Ryuuji didn't finish as something captured his attention…It's something in front of him.

It was an animal. Not an ordinary stray, Ryuuji notes…

It is…a fox! With a beautiful golden fur!

"What in the world is a cute fox doing in here?" Ryuuji wonders as he thinks on what to do with the stray before him. And then, an idea pops up in his head, "Ah! This little guy must be from the forests that can be found north of the city! There's no doubt, this little fox must have come out of there by accident. I guess I should take it back there…" As Ryuuji was about to come near the fox, the animal quickly jumps at him, and snatches his necklace!

_BGM: Assassin's Creed Chase Theme – Access the Animus ~Escape Version~_

"Hey, give that back!" Ryuuji then proceeds to chase the animal, who had Ryuuji's red and black yin-yang necklace.

Ryuuji tries to tackle the fox, but as if predicting his moves, the fox swiftly moves to the side right before Ryuuji caught it, prompting him to roll over to the front!

"Damn you! Get back here!" Ryuuji shouts, but the fox just stares as him, as if taunting him.

"So that's how you wanna play huh? Fine then!" Ryuuji stretches his legs, before he starts running at the fox at high speed! The fox, in response, runs for its life!

And thus, a wild goose chase between man and animal begins…

And without noticing it, Ryuuji has chased the fox throughout the city and straight into the eerie forest on the north of the city…

_~BGM fades~_

* * *

"Hah…hah…" Ryuuji pants as he finally corners the fox in an old, uninhabited shrine, in the middle of the forest.

"Could you just stop-" Before Ryuuji could finish, the fox casually drops his necklace in front of the shrine's donation box, and the animal then proceeds to sit beside it.

Ryuuji then slowly comes towards the necklace, being cautious of the fox. However, the animal just stood still, and was just staring at Ryuuji. Taking this as a sign of safety, Ryuuji proceeds to hastily grab his necklace. But...

Just when he was a few centimeters away from his necklace, a bright pentagram shaped glyph appeared on the ground where Ryuuji is, and as he hastily got a hold of his necklace, a bright pillar of light engulfs him, along with the fox!

"What the hell?!"

As the pillar of light subsided, neither Ryuuji nor the fox was to be found…

* * *

"*Sigh* When is there gonna be a donation?"

Reimu Hakurei, the shrine maiden of paradise, once again complains about her empty donation box.

She has a long brownish-black hair, with a ribbon at the back of her head, and red colored tubes on her side-locks of her hair. She has a pair of unenergetic crimson eyes. She wears a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a blue ribbon. She also wears a long red skirt, and as well as a pair of detached white sleeves that expose her armpits.

"I just wish that…something will happen! Something to at least help me gain money! An underling! Or, a helping hand at least!" Reimu smashes her hands on the floor, out of her frustration…

Unknown to her, a pentagram shaped glyph appeared above the shrine, with a ball of light gathering at its center…The ball of light becomes larger by each second…

The light grabs Reimu's attention, causing her to go out of the house, and see the spectacle above, "Wha…What the hell is that?!"

Before Reimu could react, the ball of light shoots at her!

*KABOOM!*

An explosion of light engulfs the Hakurei Shrine. And as the light subsided…

There was Kuzunoha Ryuuji, unconscious, and lying atop of Hakurei Reimu, on the ground…

Fortunately, Reimu wasn't knocked out, but the person above her gave her quite the shock…as Ryuuji's right hand was on her…left chest, and his right knee…was between her legs…

"_**What the hell are you doing?!**_" Reimu shouts, with her face all flustered.

The shout wakes up Ryuuji, causing him to catch a look at Reimu's flustered face, and causing him to get pale, "Re-Reika?!"

The fox that Ryuuji chased from earlier now sits beside Reimu's donation box, snickering.

* * *

_**And done!**_

_**Quite short compared to the old version, but I often tend to do this when doing prologues. Oh, and the reason why I re-wrote my fic is that…let's just say it's very confusing. And I decided to make a more 'readable' version. The plot of this story is similar to the old version, which is called 'Tales of the Exiled wanderer'. But as I'll continue, you readers will see some differences here and there.**_

_**Please tell me your honest opinions concerning this chapter through the reviews! I'm open to all sorts of comments! **_

_**Fino alla volta prossima, dear readers!**_


End file.
